Inconsistency
by TheSpaz
Summary: Once again, something is wrong within the walls of Hogwarts. Classes have been postponed a day and the teachers are acting strangely. Will eventually lead to HPSS. Slight RLSB.
1. This Is Where We Find Ourselves

Sorry, this chapter is rather poorly written. I apologize. I started it forever ago and just now decided to post it.

This story is basically a filler so I have something to update with while working on "Wolves are Not Vain." That story is entirely too complicated to write out and update frequently. I'll write it completely and post it chapter by chapter.

Also, if you have Livejournal, feel free to add me. The link is in my biography.

**CHAPTER ONE**

There was just too much, he couldn't handle it anymore. Every year the first years would drop their jaws in awe at the sight of THE Harry Potter and gawk like fish at his infant-branded scar. Every year there were quiet murmurs as they each noticed and poked others in the arm to point and spread the news. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the only person to stand against Voldemort and win, was standing right there in front of them. It made him sick.

He'd taken to staying only as long as he had to at the welcoming feast before slipping out as unnoticed as possible to wonder around the grounds. This year, he'd wallowed through the halls before going outside on a whim and finding a large tree to settle himself under. His unruly mess of hair was teased by the light breeze flowing about and he closed his eyes, trying to savor the warmer-than-normal autumn day, though it was dark now. His head propped itself against the trunk of the massive tree and he sat like this for an undetermined amount of time. He tried not to think about the summer or the people inside, and after a while he finally succeeded, spending the rest of the time with a pleasantly silent mind.

The faintest sound of footsteps came from his left and he realized that the sound was fairly close, but he didn't have much time to act because they stopped a few meters away from him. He didn't bother to open his eyes, deciding to wait until the person spoke. It could have been one of Voldemort's followers for all he knew, but he was too comfortable to care. He wondered who could have snuck up on him with such unworldly silence and he thought that it was perhaps a small first or second year who noticed his form leaning against the tree.

"I see you are too good for our presence, Mr. Potter." _Or just the snarky potions master_. He had to resist the urge to smirk. How a full grown man, who could send others whimpering away with their tale between their legs, could walk with such grace and gentleness astounded him. _Very well, then. Might as well open your eyes now. _He was surprised to see the man wasn't trying to bore through his skull the way he usually did when they were in class and he did something wrong. He thought since he wasn't inside enjoying the feast with the rest of them, Snape would be dying to snatch him up and drag him to the headmaster's office and demand suspension on the grounds of some marauder-like attempt. Of course, he WAS Snape, after all, and his face may not have been particularly angry tonight, but it surely wasn't ecstatic. The man outstretched his hand and, realizing it was meant to help him stand, he took it gratefully and pushed himself up and off the tree. The potions master turned and stalked back down the way in which he came and Potter followed.

They approached the castle, Snape walking at a briskly pace with Potter trailing slightly behind, trying to keep up with the man and his damned legs. He noticed they were heading for the dungeons instead of the main hall and almost slapped himself. _Figures._ Snape led him to a door which led to the dungeons, then through the corridors as they made their way to an unfamiliar region of the dungeons. They stopped before a portrait and the professor muttered a password before it swung open, granting them access. Stepping through the portrait and into the warm room beyond it, Harry almost fell over as a sudden realization smacked him hard in the face. These were Snape's quarters.

Later:

"So, Mr. Potter, would you like to explain why you were outside instead of in the Great Hall with all of your loyal followers?"

"No, I wouldn't, actually." Snape's eyes narrowed slightly and Harry suddenly felt the urge to laugh. However, fancying to live to see daylight again, chose not to do so.

"One does not usually leave their friends without reason." He wanted to tell the man to shut up, but he just stared. What was he supposed to do, smack the professor?

"I wanted some air." _That was stupid_. He briefly wondered if the professor would lose patience and throttle him.

There was a slight pause.

"Would you like some tea?" He nodded dumbly in astonishment and confusion at the rapid change of subject before muttering a 'Yes, professor' and the man walked off to another room, coming back shortly with two cups and a silver platter with a tea kettle, sugar bowl, and utensils floating magically before him. He settled the objects on the table handing a cup to Harry and spelling the tea kettle to pour their drinks before setting across from the other. Harry noted that everything looked rather fine and expensive. Once tasting the tea, he thought it must have been fine and expensive, also. He's never had tea that was this good.

Snape had long since put his cup down. He now had his hands steepled before him as he watched the other. Harry, taking notice, fidgeted under the intense gaze and tried in a very vain attempt to hide his face behind his tea cup.

"...Harry." If it were possible, Snape sounded slightly amused.

"Yes?" He answered meekly. Harry glanced quickly over at the other man. He knew he was being studied and he sighed softly.

"What are you trying to figure out?"

Snape spoke:

"I'd like to speak to you in the morning. I have a few things to attend to tomorrow, but I should be otherwise free for the rest of the day. Since you weren't in the great hall at the time of the announcement, Dumbledore announced that classes will not start until the day after tomorrow." Harry looked surprised at the statement.

"Why, sir?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"See me tomorrow here in my quarters. If I've not yet returned from my duties, please wait inside patiently and refrain from touching anything. The portrait will open for you." With that, he made a motion that signaled for Harry to leave, so he grudgingly obeyed, knowing that any question he might ask would be unanswered. With nowhere else to go, he headed for the Gryffindor tower.


	2. The Confrontation?

**Thanks for the reviews! They really pushed this update along. Hope everyone keeps reading!**

**--The Spaz**

**CHAPTER TWO **

The next day, Harry awoke to the pleasantly lit Gryffindor dorm room. Seamus was still asleep, looking charming and content, despite the small amount of drool collecting on the pillow beside his mouth. He pondered over waking the boy to ask him if Dumbledore had announced the reason for the postponed classes, but decided against it. He knew the common room would have enough students to gratifyingly answer the question.

Harry dressed quickly and relieved himself in the loo before heading down the stairs to join his fellow students. On this morning, the common room was a buzz of excitement as the students who had already awaken reveled in a day free of classes. He saw Ron and Hermione in a corner, talking animatedly together, and looking strangely worried. By the time Harry had made his way to them, Neville Longbottom had joined them and they were all three discussing what seemed to be a very worrying matter. Hermione and Neville appeared anxious and Ron, being Ron, looked slightly confused.

"Morning." Harry announced hesitantly. Neville turned nervously and returned the greeting with a nod and hello.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione was always one for manners, even when she was disturbed over something. She motioned for Harry to lean in and he did so.

"Neville overheard McGonagall saying something to Dumbledore this morning." Her expression became slightly panicked. "Someone's gone missing." Upon hearing this, Harry's eyes grew wide and he heard himself ask 'Who.'

"That's the thing, Harry. We don't know. You haven't heard anything?" She'd been secretly hoping that Dumbledore or someone else may have let him in on what had happened just because he was Harry Potter. The thought sounded stupid to her own ears, but it was a thought. Harry grew silent for a moment to think, but shook his head.

"Nothing that would point to someone's disappearance, no." Then a wild idea struck him. "You don't suppose Snape knows anything about it, do you?" The other three looked shocked at the question. Hermione answered first, ignoring Ron's sudden burst of comments about the greasy git.

"Well, he's one of the most respected members of the faculty and the Order. If McGonagall and Dumbledore are aware of a disappearance, I'm sure they'd briefed Professor Snape on the situation." Harry went into thinking mode for a moment.

"Do you think it's possible they knew about this yesterday? I spoke with Snape yesterday evening and he was rather...misplaced, characteristically." Hermione shared a look with Neville and they all four began chatting about theories and distresses for a while before Harry headed to the dungeons for his meeting with the Slytherin head-of-house.

II ... ... ... II

Harry arrived at Snape's quarters at approximately a quarter to nine. True to his word, the portrait opened and granted him entrance, but not before having a short and intriguing conversation with the younger wizard which gave him a little to think about.

Although Snape's quarter's were in the dungeons, one wall had been charmed with an artificial window which streamed in the morning sunlight. It's light formed warm patterns on the stone floor and gave the place an almost light-hearted feeling. It hadn't been there the night before, or at least he hadn't noticed it. He wondered if Snape had put it there for him, though he knew that was preposterous.

He glanced around, but it didn't appear as if anyone was there. He timidly called out "Professor?" but there was no reply. Lost on what to do, he took the same seat in which he'd been seated the night before.

After a while, Harry had become somewhat lost in his own thoughts, so when he heard a voice saying his surname, he was a little startled. He turned his head to see the professor standing at the entrance, the portrait closing behind him. He nodded to the man.

"Hello, professor." Snape walked past him and towards the kitchen.

"I trust you've behaved yourself in my absence? Not that the opposite would be surprising." His voice was sarcastic.

"Yes, sir. You may not believe this, but I can actually behave on occasion." That earned a smirk from the potions master, though it didn't carry any malice. It seemed to Harry that the man was trying to make civil conversation with him, only with a snarky twist that only Snape could provide. As Snape left the room, Harry watched him with one eyebrow raised in a mix of confusion and amusement. _Maybe_, he thought, _there's a person under that batman-like façade after all. _

The man returned a while later with two goblets of pumpkin juice. Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape had spiked his own drink with a little Brandy.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to know why you asked me here." Harry looked at him inquisitively as he brought the goblet to his mouth to take a sip. Snape had made his way over to a bookcase, dissimulating his actions by pretending to look at the books in front of him. He didn't turn around when Harry spoke to him. Snape was silent for a few more minutes and Harry started to grow suspicious and impatient.

"Sir?" The word seemed to snap Snape out of some kind of trance, though it was more like pushing him towards a bridge he didn't want to cross. He turned around quickly to look at the boy and swiftly returned an answer.

"I called you here to pass news on to you at the request of the Headmaster." His face was more serious than his usual stoic look. The look caught Harry's breath short. Snape swirled his drink in his cup, thinking off-hand about how there wasn't nearly enough brandy in it. He felt Harry's eyes still on him and he brought his own eyes up to catch the other's. He squared his shoulders and set his jaw, not sure how to deliver the message but knowing he had to do so regardless.

"An issue has arisen of which the Headmsaster feels you should be made aware." A small clunk came from Harry's goblet as it he set it on the table and gave his full attention to what Snape was about to tell him.

"I'd prepare yourself, Mr. Potter, because this isn't going to be easy." Harry fidgeted. Snape's voice had lost its earlier slight undertone of civility and had been steeled with a coldness that made Harry's spine run dry.

"Remus Lupin has gone missing." Harry got sick as the Earth shattered underneath him. At least, he could've sworn it had. _Missing?_

"Wh-what?" The reply came out just barely above a whisper. The room around him was growing faint and unsteady.

"He's missing. We think he's gone to save Black."

"But Sirius...is dead..." The pain in his voice made even Severus almost break. Harry's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he was gazing at him with a searching look, wanting to know how everything was going to end. And for once, Severus was saddened that he couldn't answer.

**Author's Notes:**

**Some reviewers questioned why Severus was acting less cold than his normal self and I hope this chapter has provided a little insight. (In case it wasn't clear, the main reason he'd acte d the way he did was because of the news he had to deliver to Harry and how he knew he'd react. Of course, we all know he'd never admit that. XP ) There will be more insight as to Professor Snape's behavior as the story unravels. **


	3. And Now We're Getting Somewhere

**This is now officially the longest story I've ever had on XD ... Chapter-wise, at least. The word count was technically higher with just chapter two. Applause? No? Ok, then, onto the story! **

**I was going to respond to viewers starting this chapter, but since they now have that ridiculous rule that it is against policy to do so, I'll have to thank you all as a group. So, thank-you everyone for your wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot!**

_**Oh, and a quick author's note: This chapter will probably be revised later. I filled in some gaps, but haven't had the time to go over it in depth yet. I thought I'd update with something though, since this story has been dead on the rocks for a while. **_

**CHAPTER THREE **

Harry had awaken once again to the site of his dorm room. The night before came rushing back at him as soon as he was conscious and his face twisted into something between despair and sickness. Could he trust his memory that last night was real? It seemed like some kind of sick dream that Voldemort had sent to him while he was sleeping. Suddenly, he threw off his covers and ran to the bathroom. He forcefully hurled himself thorugh the doors. Without thinking, he automatically reached his hand back and slammed it shut. With a rush of movement, he lunged himself at the sink and gripped its edges until his knuckles turned white. His body spasmed with dry heaves. After a few moments, his eyes found the mirror in front of him and he stopped, staring at his own reflection with wide, frightened eyes peering back at him.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Harry.'_ Was someone there? No, he'd just said that to himself. Harry mentally chided himself. He hadn't even recognized his own voice mothering him. He started coughing violently again and he bowed his head close to the sink. Once the fit had stopped, he bowed his head to rest it against the cool porcelain edge of the sink and willed himself not to think, just like under the tree where Snape found him. When he'd calmed himself, he once again raised his head to stare at the mirror. His eyes were red, somewhat swollen, and shining. He hadn't realized he'd been crying, but the sight of himself seemed to diminish whatever distance there was between himself and the barrier he'd tried to put up ever since he heard the news about Remus. The young man stumbled to the wall and placed his back against it and, not feeling the will to keep himself standing, slid down the length of it until he was sitting on the floor with his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut. This time, he couldn't stop himself from crying, so he did, harder than he ever had before.

III ... ... ... III

The beautiful morning sunlight from the charmed window had nestled itself against Severus' form. He was sitting at the table where Harry had sat the previous days. The man had much to think about. Albus had given him new information regarding the werewolf and his friend Black. It was now his job to tell Potter about the new lead. The other members of the Order were to be given that same information later in the day at a newly arranged meeting. Albus had been worried about how well Harry was taking the news and hadn't wanted to throw information at him so suddenly if he was in bad shape. He didn't understand why McGonnagal wasn't asked to do it, but he didn't bother to question Albus. There was probably a reason, and he figured it was as good as any, even if he didn't know what it was. After all, there was method to Albus' madness.

He decided on his course of action and rose swiftly, proceeding to the fireplace. He fire called Albus to let him know what he was planning to do. It was just after breakfast. Severus had taken breakfast in his quarters so he could think without the wild ruckus of the students ringing in his ears. With some good luck on Severus' part, Albus answered the call.

"You might want to check the boy's dormitory first, Severus. He never came down for breakfast. I'm afraid the news concerning Remus probably didn't leave him with much of an appetite." Severus had informed him of his intentions and had asked about Potter's whereabouts. Hearing that the boy hadn't come to the Great Hall set off a flicker of something in the back of his mind, but what that flicker was, he couldn't be sure, but it didn't strike him as something good.

"Thank-you, Headmaster. I'll inform you of the results of the conversation after the Order meeting." With that, he bid the Headmater farewell and set off for Gryffindor Tower. The more steps he took, the more he hated his destination.

The first class of the day had already commenced and luckily, he saw, nor was seen, by anyone in the Gryffindor area of the castle. And luckily for the students, noone had skipped class to hang around the common room. The cheery atmosphere of Gryffindor territory made him scowl. There was too much foolish pride lingering in the air and he felt like he was going to gag on it. Not to mention it tasted horrible.

He peered around the common room thoroughly and even though there were no unsuspected students lingering around who should be listening to teachers lecture at the moment, Harry Potter wasn't their, either, so that probably meant one thing–up to the dormitories.

As he hit the stair and placed his hand on the railing, an electric jolt coursed through his body and his mind seemed to flicker. Suddenly, he wasn't on the stairway anymore.

III ... ... ... III

The sight of stones, the feel of wood in his hand, the taste of foolish pride–he was still in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Severus shook his head a bit to try to get rid of the shell-shocked feeling from his senses.

_He'd seen trees, it was nighttime, and he heard heavy footsteps like someone was running. Heavy breathing. In the distance, he heard a wolf's baying. It was light, like the moon was bright, and the presence of the wolf made him wonder if it meant it was a full moon. Suddenly, the person running cried out:_

"_Remus!"_

And that was that. It was over as quickly as it started. He wondered...was he meant to see it? If someone had deliberately given him the experience, it put a lot of questions in the air. How? Why? Who? He couldn't worry about that now, though. He had been on his way to see Harry, so that's what he would do. He would confide to the Headmaster about it later in case it was relevant in any way, but until then, he wouldn't think about it. So, one after the other, he slowly climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Once he got there, though, there was noone there. The room was completely void of any living being. Reluctantly, he entered the room and made his way to what he assumed could had to be Harry's four-poster bed judging by the trunk. He'd seen it in Potter's possession before. Sometimes, people left clues to their whereabouts without even realizing. He figured it wouldn't hurt to look for some. But as he searched through the area, he realized he didn't even know what to look for. With a sigh of frustration, he sat himself on the edge of the bed to think for a minute. Noone had spotted him so far, so he was either somewhere still inside the area, or he had waited for classes to start and carefully slipped out while noone was watching. He'd managed to locate James' cloak, so wherever Potter was hiding, he was at least visible to the naked eye.

He knew that sitting in the dormitory wasn't going to make the bound any more found than he already was, so he stood and exited the room. As he was leaving, however, an idea struck him–_the bathroom!_

He knocked once, noone answered. He knocked again and still there was no answer.

"Harry," he tried softly,"are you in there? Can you hear me?" Nothing. That didn't mean he wasn't there, though, so he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and twisted until it clicked open. He shoved open the door and entered into the room.

The room was streaked with red. He was stricken with disbelief as he tried not to think about how much blood had been lost. His eyes stopped roaming when they froze at the sight on the floor near the sink. Although the hair was matted with blood and the robes had been ripped and slashed, he knew the still, unmoving body...he couldn't bring himself to call it a corpse...belonged to a wizard, whom he knew with every ounce of strong conviction he could manage, did not deserve to be lying there. The sight of Harry Potter, slain unjustly on the floor, was enough to make his insides twitch in disgust. The professor, hit too hard and fast with such an image, swayed and steadied himself with the doorframe. He instinctively closed his eyes as he winced from the sight. He hadn't expected something like this to happen inside of Hogwarts. Working as a death eater, this kind of thing wasn't new to him, but here...here, it was just too much. However, when he opened his eyes again, the sight had been drastically changed. The sight of the blood and carnage was gone and Harry Potter was sitting on the floor with his body slumped against the wall, fast asleep.

He walked over and kneeled by the young man. He could see by lingering redness around his eyes and nose that he'd been crying, but he decided to leave that matter alone. In the next minute, he reached his hand out and lightly shook the boy's shoulder, gently trying to will him awake. Soon, Harry stirred and let out a moan at the disturbance.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry tried to gauge where he was. At first, all he saw was white and he thought for a moment that something had happened and he was in the hospital wing, but as the world came into sharper focus and he felt the wall behind him and the cool floor underneath him, he remembered that he must've fallen asleep in the bathroom. He was almost going to laugh at himself until he suddenly noticed the warmth on his left shoulder and saw the Potions Master kneeling beside him.

"Professor...!" He said as he jerked himself into a more upright sitting position.

"I'm not here to do you any harm, Potter. Stop looking like I'm attempting to murder you." Severus paled for a moment as the earlier vision flashed in his mind, but he quickly rid himself of it. _Guess that wasn't the right wording to use right now, Severus._

"Something wrong, Professor Snape?" When the man's eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare, he added: "Your eyes glazed over for a split second." Snape stood, looking down at the younger man.

"Your weary state must be inviting the lights to play tricks on you. Now, come with me, we have something to discuss." For the second time that week, he held out his hand for assistance and, for the second time as well, Harry accepted it. When he was standing, the mysterious Potions Master turned on his heel and left quickly with Harry in pursuit. Harry wasn't stupid, and he knew his eyes had been seeing perfectly fine, but he decided to mention it no further and followed behind the billowing cape in silence.

When Severus was sure the boy was following behind him, he put his movements on 'auto pilot' and let his thoughts absorb him for a while. He wasn't sure if he had seen what he'd seen out of madness or some other force. The possibility that the Dark Lord had sent the image to him was a suspicious thought on his mind. If he had indeed given him the vision, he wasn't sure what it meant. Did he recognize Severus as a traitor? Had he done it to see his reaction? Or if it wasn't the Dark Lord himself, had it been a vision of some sort? A predetermination of the future, perhaps...

_Dear Merlin_, he thought to himself,_ if I'm turning into Trelawny...perhaps Dumbledore would be compassionate and put me out of my misery before I start ogling tea leaves. _He knew one thing for certain: Dumbledore would have to be informed. The old wizard always seemed to have some sort of knowledge about what was going on with everything around him. Maybe he'd know what was happening now.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I know, it's probably a bit choppy at this point. I need to go back through and re-acquaint myself with this story (and possibly do some revisions) before I update more of this. (Is my vision failing me, or did I spell "tail" as "tale" in Chapter One? ... ... Um ... ... Yes, yes I did. How incredibly dumb of me P) 

Well, anyway, I actually, have a new story started. I got the sudden urge the other day to write, so write I did. It's actually molding itself pretty well. This time, the story is writing itself. (Unlike with this one! Lol.) Okay, so, there's a little bit of an update about the state of this thing.


End file.
